1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, in which a more stable assembly between a rear supporter and a back cover is achieved.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dryer is an apparatus for drying a wet object such as clothes, laundry, linen, and so on after completion of washing. A general structure of the dryer is explained as follows.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a dryer according to a related art. Referring to FIG. 1, an outer case 10 of a dryer consists of a front cabinet 20, a side cabinet 30, a back cover 100, a top plate 40, and a control panel 50. And, a front cabinet 20 is provided to a front side of the dryer. An opening is provided to the front cabinet 20 so that a laundry is put inside the dryer via the opening, and a door 22 is installed over the opening.
The side cabinet 30 and the back cover 100 are provided to lateral sides and a rear side of the dryer, respectively. The top plate 40 is provided over the dryer, and the control panel 50 is provided in front of the control panel 50.
A drum is rotatably provided within the outer case 10 to contain a laundry therein to be rotated by receiving a drive force of a motor. And, both ends of the drum are supported by front and supporters, respectively.
However, the related art rear supporter is coupled to a rear end of the drum via screw or the like, thereby causing inconvenience of work.